grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack G. Hawkins
Appearance Jack has mid-length black hair and green eyes. He has a well built body, for a young adult, due to the amount of training he has endured during his youth. Notable items of clothing which never seem to change are his leather pilots cap with goggles and an old coin on a piece of string which was left to him by his late father. He has a large scar on the right side of his chest. His voice is loud, cocky and energetic. Recently, after his highly-anticipated fight with Zenith Blade, he obtained a scar that runs directly across his face from cheek to cheek. General Details Voice Theme Song [http://imgur.com/a/zpFkU Flairs] Wanted Posters Personality and Goals General Jack G.Hawkins, known simply as Jack to friends but Hawkins to others, uses the Four-Sword Style or "Shitōryū". His dream since he could walk has always been to sail the seas as a fearsome pirate like his father before him. His ultimate goal in life, however, is to become the greatest swordsman in the world by defeating the absolute strongest swordsman that each sea has to offer. This was the dream his older brother held dear and was taken up by Jack shortly after his brothers death. Somewhat oblivious to danger around him, he tackles every challenge he faces head on with an unstoppable energy about him. Piracy, to him, means the freedom to chase your dreams. Whilst not many would agree, he insists that pirates have an unspoken set of rules that any true pirate follows. Social Attitude * Things he enjoys are '''fighting, honing his skills as a swordsman, eating, drinking, reading manga and working on machinery. * '''Things that he dislikes are '''when his katanas are touched by others and being called Jack by somebody he does not consider a friend. * '''Things that make him mad or upset are when his dreams are insulted and seeing his friends hurt Quirks * Has scale like flesh as hard as iron developed through intense, specialized training. * Is an avid believer of the Supernatural * Forgets names easily * Hates Birds - especially crows. * Loves cooked and/or raw fish Habits * Smokes * Drinks any alcohol he can get his hands on, especially Whiskey * Occasionally drops in and out of Japanese when speaking, not realizing he does this. Biography Jack G.Hawkins, known simply as Jack to friends but Hawkins to others, was born and raised in Gosa Village along with his friend Emmile Morrighan and his brother Samui "Samuel" Anderson, who was two years older than Jack. His father, Captain Randall G. ''"The Devil's Left"'' Hawkins, was an infamous pirate who was presumed to be dead after disappearing in the New World shortly after Jack was born; while his mother, Julia G. Nobutada, was a simple villager- born and raised in Gosa village. A couple of years later after the death of her son's father, Jack’s mother married to one Marine Commodore Charles "Make no Mistake" Anderson. He dedicated himself to training both Sam and Jack in the art of Two-Sword style so they could enlist in the Navy. His methods were harsh but always fair, pushing the young boys to their limit every day. Despite his step-fathers best efforts in convincing him to enlist in the Navy, Jack refused to become a marine and instead chose to follow in the footsteps of his deceased father as a pirate. The ambitious young boys had grand dreams; Sam would become the best swordsman in the world, while Jack would become King of the Pirates. When Jack was just 10 years old (Sam being 12), a group of Fishmen raided their village looking for any valuables they could find. While the village people would hide or flee Jack and Sam chose to fight the Fishmen using the honed skills they had learned from their step-father. Despite both being skilled swordsman, they were easily defeated. Jack was left bloody with a large scar down his chest and Sam was presumed dead, his body taken by the Fishmen, leaving only his swords and a pool of blood. Jack clung on to what he had left of his brother by adding his two swords to his fighting style; which now became the Four-Sword Style or “Shitōryū”. As he grew older, he helped sustain his family by becoming an Apprentice Mechanic under the guidance of a local man living in Gosa Village. He spent most of his days making or fixing things from large machines to automail parts. While he was naturally gifted as a Mechanic, finding his way around machines easy, he never considered it more than a means of providing for his family. When Jack was 18 his step-father eventually passed away from ongoing heart problems which had been getting worse over time. Jack buried two swords with his step-father; one being his brothers and one his own. Holding on to the dear memories of his family, it was then that he decided he would take to the seas, make his step-father proud and fulfill his brothers dream to be the greatest swordsman who ever lived. Just 7 months later, at the age of 19, Jack set off on his adventure to fulfill these promises. He would become an infamous pirate and sail to the Grand Line where he would become the best swordsman in the entire world. With nothing but his Four-Swords and a packed lunch from his mother, Jack has set sail in search of adventure. Character Stats Professions Primary Profession: Weapon Specialist (Four Sword Style ''| 四刀流, Shitōryū) 'Primary Trait:' Characters with this profession have access to certain additional traits and may create "Stance" techniques.'' Jack's best and most unique form of combat - Shitōryū, or Four-Sword Style, can be summed up as the utilization of Four Swords for combat (duh). Fighting with two katanas in each hand, each between his knuckles, his basic techniques range from slashes and stabs to spinning his katanas like fan-blades. Shitōryū can be described as a much more aggressive yet free flowing style of swordplay and is often frowned upon by other swordsman, labeled as graceless, uncultured and unbecoming of a real swordsman. Despite this, Jack claims that if he listened to those people he would never be the swordsman he is today and insists that he will still become the greatest swordsman in the world. Unlike other sword styles, Shitōryū is about versatility; being prepared for any situation and involves using different numbers of katanas for different circumstances - this makes him proficient in using his hands, knuckles and even mouth for swordplay. For example, Jack will use a one, two or even three sword style technique if the situation demands it. Secondary Profession: 'Martial Artist (''Dragon Fist | 龍拳, Ryū-Ken) Jack uses a form of martial arts that is fueled by pure emotion; called Dragon Fist or Ryū-Ken. The style taps into the angry, Animalistic instincts of the user for focused and beastly attacks. Basic techniques focus on powerful punches, debilitating palm strikes and lightning fast kicks - all of which use scale like flesh, that is as hard as iron and resistant to heat, developed through a special form of intense training. What makes the style unique, aside from the iron-skin, is the random and unpredictable nature of each attack that follow no rhyme or reason, being directed only the emotions that govern the user's actions. The style itself is not only unpredictable by nature, but also technique itself, with the inclusion of beast like attacks into standard combat - like biting! (Chomp!) In it's later stages, Ryū-Ken introduces the use of fire and heat into the users attacks - such as flaming punches or metal-melting palm strikes. At it's peak, it can even involve turning the users emotions and beastly energy into tangible attacks. To reach this level, the user must have total mastery of their mind, body and spirit - using them as one. These kinds of techniques are considered Magical or Physics Bending at the very least. The basic physical combat itself focuses on one of two particular ways of fighting depending on the situation. The fist being calculated attacks aimed at vital parts of the targets body in order to incapacitate them as quickly as possible. The second combines the rage and anger of the user with wild, all-out assaults in order to literally pummel the enemy into submission - making the style totally offense oriented, designed to destroy targets in as little time as possible. 'Tertiary Profession: '''Inventor (''Mechanic) If it's old, loud and full of oil, there's a chance Jack can fix it. As a young boy Jack worked as a mechanic to make ends-meet for his family. Working on large machinery such as tractors, generators and the like - Jack was naturally handy with a wrench despite never seeing it as more than a job. Years working on machinery have taught him how to make crude yet nifty inventions, like old bullet casings filled with kerosene, hastily welded together to make somewhat of a fire-bomb. Taking his profession to the next level, Jack took it up as a hobby and began working on more intricate machinery- specifically Automail limbs. This brought in more money and honed his skills as a mechanic, making him the mechanic he is today. Traits '''Professional Traits Hardened Fighter '(1 Trait): Through excessive training in breaking planks, punching rocks, and all those durability-building exercises, the character’s arms, up to their elbows, and their legs, up to their knees, have gained flesh that is as hard as iron, making them much more resistant to physical damage. '''Jack of all Trades '(1 Trait): The character is able to master multiple skills, and has become adept at a number of things. This character gains one additional Profession. This trait can only be taken twice. 'In-Training '(4 Traits): Unspent Professional Traits. '''General Traits Fate of the Cunning '(7 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your perception stat. ''This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. 'Follow the Leader '(1 Trait): This character seems to have an NPC that is deemed to be a Personal NPC. As a personal NPC, these characters possess no stats or traits, and can be used in combat under the guise of techniques. These NPCs are stronger than both Fodder and Crewmen, but will lose to a player character without question. As an NPC, they are allowed to have human level intelligence regardless of their species. ('''Emmile Morrighan) "Well, I really didn't want any trouble- Emmile is going to be pissed. Nothing to it I guess. I'll just have to kill you all.." Items Transaction List Item List Scarlet Razor (Iron Katana)(Cost: 3,000 Beli): An Iron Katana used by Jack's late brother, Sam, throughout his childhood. It has a Scarlet hilt and sheathe with gold markings. Grimm (Iron Katana)(Cost: 3,000 Beli): An Iron Katana used by Jack throughout his childhood. It has a brown hilt and black sheathe with gold notches and some white bandages wrapped around it. Something about it doesn't quite feel right. The Rising Sun (Red-Sand Glass Katana) ''(Cost: 23,000 Beli): A rare and sought-after katana purchased in an antique shop in Loguetown. The Red-Sand Glass Steel it is made out of makes it an excellent conductor for heat. ''"It's called The Rising Sun. It's said that it was used by a powerful samurai that burned down an entire kingdom with it.. And you'll take it over my dead body you big sonuvabitch" Michizure (Lead Katana) (Cost: 5,500 Beli): ''Forged by Gray Hibari in the Loguetown forges, this sword is as strong as Iron, heavier than a standard katana and entirely non-magnetic. It also makes a poor conductor for electricity. ''"How about, Michizure? It means, Fellow Traveler." Iron Hand Cannon ''x2 (Cost: 5400 Beli): An Iron Hand Cannon meant to be strapped to the top of ones fist. It's firing mechanism operates by punching something. 'Mini Den-Den Mushi'(x2)'(Cost: 100 Beli): The personalized Hawkins Model- Used to call other Mushis. '''A Guide to Devil Fruits (Volume C): The third of five books that allow one to identify a Devil Fruit. Like each volume, this volume has a 20% chance at identification, although you can use different volumes at once to increase that chance. The Chimaera (Wooden Rowboat) (Cost: 2,000 Beli): An old wooden boat big enough for one man. The torch lit at the front works as a light for sailing in the dark and also a signal to other ships. It has a small engine. Mew Mew Kitty Gloves ''(Cost: 5000 Beli):'' To be frank, I'm not sure what to tell you. Rubber gloves, stylized to look like cute little kitty cats. The insides of the ears, eyes, and nose are all covered with some sort of hard yellow material. Trust me, this thing is totally legit. Techniques Technique Points Special Technique Points These points are '''Extra' points that can only be used for special techniques relative to their corresponding trait's description.'' Unique Technique Points These points are simply the maximum amount of regular technique points that be used for special techniques relative to their corresponding trait's description. They are not extra technique points. Technique List 'Gallery' NaoshiKannofull1638639_zps82b9ddc1.jpg Jack4.jpg Jack5.jpg Jack6.jpg Jack7.jpg Hawkins1.jpg Hawkins2.jpg Hawkins3.jpg Hawkins4.jpg Category:Pirate Category:NPC